


with broken words i tried to say (honey don't you be afraid)

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stop and Stare [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J.K Rowling, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Male-Female Friendship, Not Steve Friendly, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Veela Harry Potter, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: Sam Wilson had heard plenty of rumours about Honey Stark.Good men don't fall for their friend's girl.





	with broken words i tried to say (honey don't you be afraid)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure about legal ages in America, so the Underage warning is just a precaution.

Sam Wilson had heard plenty of rumours about Honey Stark. His personal favourite was the one centred around the idea that she was actually Stark's biological daughter and he just adopted her to make himself look good to the public. After all, why else would the self proclaimed 'billionaire genius playboy philanthropist' adopt an orphan who was said to have been abused. 

The first time that they met - however - was after the Data Drop of 2014. She'd been the one to help him out with the accusations of theft of his wings. If Stark Industries (the creator of the wings) didn't wish to pursue the theft, nothing could be done. 

"Don't get used to this treatment though." The redhead had teased him, with a strained grin on her lips and a tremor in her hands. 

" _Honey_." Steve had said, an unusual tone to his voice which made the girl tense, "Don't be so rude."

Sam had brushed it off, joking about how stealing wasn't his method of choice. Honey had laughed with him, the tension easing. 

* * *

 They met again in a cafe. A quite expensive, hipster cafe. 

Sam's treat. He'd insisted. 

"So how'd a pretty girl like you get such a bad tremor?" Was the first thing out of his mouth. He regretted it. Honey had smiled shyly. 

"Counsellor's intuition?" She asked, "Cap's got a good man by his side." 

She fiddled with her cup, watching the steam spirals. Sam waited patiently. 

"I'm sure you've realised that the world is much bigger than you originally thought," Honey began slowly, "And saving it doesn't always involved gun fights in the middle of D.C. or the island of Manhattan." 

"You've saved the world." He stated, "And that caused this?" 

"Torture and dying does that to a person." The Stark Heiress smiled brightly. 

Sam had nothing to say after that. 

( _Steve kept her close at the event, his hand tight around hers. Too tight._ )

* * *

 They started to spend a lot of time together after that. Most of it was in Avengers Tower, in Honey's private floor. 

They watched films, mostly. Kids films that had no freaky torture scenes or brutal death scenes. 

Sam had insisted. 

Steve didn't join them - for reasons unknown. Honey didn't seem to mind him missing. 

One night Sam had brought a crate of beers over ( _"Do not tell the Captain...or your Dad._ ") and they settled down to watch  _How To Train Your Dragon_. 

"Why are you even with him?" Sam asked several drinks in, "Neither of you seem to have anything in common..."

Honey sighed. 

"The Veela look for a mate from a young age - at least fourteen. They look for a 'perfect' man. It all depends on what the Veela in question needs..." She trailed off, "Meeting  _Captain America_ at eighteen? He's supposed to be the epitome of human perfection isn't he? I had no chance...and no choice." 

( _He kissed her that night. Pouring each and every feeling he had for her into it. Then he had to take Steve's place on the hunt for Barnes...for six months._ )

* * *

"Hey Firecracker what's up." 

"Asgard Birdbrain." 

"Hilarious. How long you gonna be there?" 

"All depends on how well I can speak Shakespearian." 

"Ha! You should visit the Compound when you come back, you'd love it." 

"It definitely sounds entertaining."

"So you'll visit?"

"It depends...Sam?"

"Yeah Babygirl?"

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"Always sugar."

( _The Accords were wrong, Steve said, too restricting. He was right there...surely they could be changed?_ )

* * *

Five years later and suddenly they were being asked back?

"The UN are offering you a temporary pardon from all international crimes until the threat is complete." T'Challa told them, "Even if you do not agree, the Avengers are tasked with bringing you in...Lady Stark even threatened to rain down fire." The king paused, "I feel that she was being quite literal with that threat so I would appreciate not having my home attacked."

Sam let out a huff of laughter despite how the others (expect Barnes) tensed up at the obvious threat.

Sam signed second, after Barnes but before Barton.

They landed at the Compound the next day. Sam almost didn't recognise the place...or the girl who was greeting them.

"Your Majesty." Honey smiled at the Wakandan king, "It is good to see you."

"Lady Stark," T'Challa smiled back, "Your presence is a blessing." 

Honey flushed. Steve stepped forward, obviously expecting Honey to talk to him. 

"If you could deliver our guests to the boardroom for the meeting I would be most grateful." The heiress smiled and turned away from them, as if they were cargo. 

Steve looked speechless. Sam felt weary. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sam...
> 
> Please review if you liked it :)


End file.
